


A work of fiction.

by UncleAuntieFeli



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game) RPF
Genre: AU, Crossover, I DID THIS FOR FUN, I tried to channel my best Angus, Other, TAZ - Freeform, a short lil thing, i wrote this on discord lmao, mostly character mentions really, nothing really happens just fyi, smth i wrote cuz i was watching taz animatics and was like, still i hope u liked it, yesssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleAuntieFeli/pseuds/UncleAuntieFeli
Summary: Angus goes into a mansion filled with mysteries.This is super short dont expect anything.
Kudos: 2





	A work of fiction.

My name is Angus Mcdonald and im a child detective. And by 'child' i mean I look for missing children. This is a very dangerous job, but i'm prepared for anything! This case today is particularly questionable as I enter the gates of a strange mansion called The Hunger Mansion. The locals near here seemed to be rather spooked of this place, as every time I asked about it, they'd advert their eyes and tell me to stay away before changing the subject. But I have a case relating to this place, so I must check it out.

I've gotten permission to enter the premises through local law enforcement to look for clues relating to a missing child's case. She had been last seen near the mansion so this is where I must look. The old large building was quite daunting outside and continued to be inside. It was dusty and full of webs that looked to have seen years of ware from both rain and wind, yet it continued to stand. While it gave me the creeps, this isnt the first spooky place I've been inside of.

I know that some years ago, my grandfather was found in the smoldering ashes of a building very close to here. There were several others thought to be there, but none of their bodies were found. But that's not the strangest happening on this property. Far from it in fact. Besides the stacks upon stacks of missing persons files all involve this place as a last sighting, there's also the strange rumor's going around this place.

There are whispers of those thought dead wondering this place as well as a few supernatural beings such as giant spiders and fire breathing crab monsters. Sometimes an alluring bell could be heard ringing through the woods surrounding the manor and on occasion there would be lights accompanying it. Quite odd things, but I have had a deal or two with the supernatural, thus is why I was hired for the case!

I entered a room with little to spare but some abandoned furniture. A couch and an arm sofa, a piano, mirror, two coat hangers, a cabinet and a fireplace. It was hard enough to see, so I decided used a bit of magic to light the near by candles (yes magic). As chilly as it was, I didn't want to light the fireplace just in case something could be found there. Though now I was near it, I could clearly see the painting just above it. It was an infamous painting of the nine muses. I also found the artist's work quite lovely and the painting itself was exquisite.

Just as I went to expect the far left side of the room, I nearly stepped on a rat that squealed and spooked me so bad that I lost my balance and bumped the wall. I huffed in annoyance before noticing something fall from the lamp above. A paper airplane glided down and gracefully landed next to the arm sofa. It was quite odd seeing it there in a place like this, but if my client's daughter had indeed visited here, this might have come from her. As I picked the thing up, I noticed hand writing scribbled all over it and opening it up I saw quite a bit of information scrawled about it.

"The Sixth Day..." It read. "Finally, It will all begin. For all I lost, I hope it's worth it..." elegant handwriting spilled the page, though parts of the charcoal was smudge and faded, there was enough eligible to read. "....out! How idiotic. They didn't listen to the rules. Thank goodness I'm not the first one to try that." Then the elegant handwriting began to become frantic scribbling. "Bullshit! What bullshit! What the fuck is going on!? Why did he hit me?!" Though the words were now a mess of scribbling and cursive, I had read enough pre-schooler's writing for this to be a synch for me. But the way it went from an elegant writing to this mess... It was truly worrying.

"I just wanted to see that poor fellow..." the writing was neat once more showing that the person writing had more time to think and more control over his or her emotions. "He has no reason to hunt me! I followed the rules!" The letters continued, starting to go in-between a scribbled mess and elegant writing. "NO NO NO! Its all wrong... he wants to kill all of us! Not just me! FUCKING-SHIT---"

Below it, in big scribbled letters lied "LIAR LIAR. ITS ALL A FUCKING LIE!" There was a sketch of part of the mansion's building in the right corner with more writing scribbled on it. "I... must find a way... out of ... no one can.... safe is ..... password .... cant... save... lie... all mad."

The paper looked to be from a diary and the writing seemed to be written with charcoal. I looked to the fireplace before sifting through it a bit and finding charcoal but no diary. There's likely something hidden in this room as there's unburned firewood and the chimney being sealed off. Oh this was too easy. The owner obviously didnt use the fireplace, but the charcoal here indicated some other use. Immediately I spotted an untouched candlestick firmly placed on the fireplace as if it was built along with it.

Twisting the shaft of the lamp I hear a sudden whirring of gears and mechanics behind the wall. The Fireplace and the wall attached to it shifted out of place before spinning around to reveal a bookcase behind it. It settled with a loud THUD and the dust settled around the linings once more. The shelf was full of hundreds of warn books nearly all identical. I knew I hit the jackpot then. What i needed to find this missing girl would be somewhere in here.

While it would take time to figure out what exact book this one single page had come from, I knew that I would enjoy reading these untold stories lost to time. Pulling a book off the shelf with typed writing printed on the cover that spelled "Magnus Burnsides" I cracked it open and blew on the dusty pages and held my breath, waiting for the dust to settle a moment before breathing in, less I start to sneeze.

"7.16  
Day three. Im starting to think that were stuck, but were the ones who decided to come. Im gonna go try to talk to everyone else.  
There's a woman who seems to know more than she's telling us. She arrived here first but wont tell us anything. I know that everyone came here for the 'treasure' but none of us know what it is. She also knows the rules.  
7.17  
The weather sucked this morning. It was suffocating. It started raining cats and dogs after lunch with no signs of stopping which, go figure.  
I wanted to explore the manor but cant. At first I was stuck just in the estate but now its the fucking house. Great. I did see someone leave the house through a window on the second floor in the afternoon. Couldnt figure out who though. They were dressed pretty vaguely so it's hard to tell. Doesn't matter. Only three days left. Hope I can make it to the end and get what I want.  
7.18  
It rained all night but there was a pretty rainbow this morning! But then the mood got ruined by a note that told us to gather in the dining room for breakfast and notified us that tragedy struck and one of us had died.  
Apparently it was because 'infraction of the rules', which means someone broke them. My guess? The person in the vague outfit that snuck out yesterday. The lady who seemed to know everything looked really upset.  
It was sad but I got a feeling that one of us didnt really care all that much.  
7.19  
Its the last day. Were all gloomy and stuff, but more relaxed. The last few days has been real hard on everyone. We didnt know what to expect, but we were all hopeful this nightmare would end.  
A final note appeared on my desk after dinner: 'Midnight, after bells. Meet at the ruins and don't forget the diary'.  
I don't know whose behind all this or why they think the diary is so important, but I dont want to give up. It's time to finish this."

I began to compile a list in my notebook of those the diaries described as 'Survivors' and thoes as 'Hunters'. Magnus Burnsides was described as 'The Protector'. 'The Twins' only had one name Taako Taaco, the other below it scribbled out. 'The Peacemaker' was called Merle Highchurch and the 'Lonely Journal Keeper' only had their first name as 'Lucricia' and behind it was 'Director' for some odd reason. There were many many other Survivors and for some reason less hunters (though that was probably a good thing).

'The Black Spider', or Brian, was one of a dozen hunters listed as well as 'The Ripper' and 'Raven Gaia'. All of them seemed to be supernatural entities of some sort now, though Brian did seem to be a survivor at some point in time. Curious how that was.

I decided that after a bit of cleaning I'd set this place up as my temporary base of work while I studied these memories of the forgotten. I knew that there would be a greater mystery behind it all and that I, Angus McDonald, would get to the bottom of it all.


End file.
